To Wookie From ELF
by MaDa Mochi
Summary: Sekuel Still Wookie, Perjuangan Ryeowook untuk para antis yang membencinya. "Kembalilah menjadi E.L.F. sejati, aku mohon". Mind to RnR?


**To Wookie From ELF**

Author : MaDa Mochi

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan. Super junior ©SM Entertaiment.

Genre : Family, Friendship

Rated : PG-15

Main Cast : Super Junior Member and E.L.F.

Warning : Gaje!, Typos, Yaoi/BL

Main Anti Fan : Seo Yongrim, yeoja jahat yang telah mencelakai Ryeowook di Still Wookie.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, esoknya Ryeowook boleh pulang dari rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun yang tahu Yewook sudah berbaikan, ia ingin sekali-sekali mengerjai Yesung. Digaetnya lengan Ryeowook naik mobil van sambil pura-pura mesra.

"Hyung aku khawatir sekali, aku bantu naik ya?" kata Kyuhyun manja.

Sungmin ikut membantu, dia tahu itu hanya gurauan Kyuhyun agar Yesung cemburu lagi. Ternyata benar Yesung cembokur. Merasa berhasil, Kyuhyun menyeringai evil kekeke.

Hari ini yang menjemput Ryeowook hanya Kyumin dan Zhoumi karena yang lain sibuk acara masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana nasib fans yang bikin ulah kemarin ya?" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan dalam mobil.

"Maksudmu Yongrim-sshi?" balas Yesung.

"Aku harap tak ada lagi yang mencelakai kita" sahut Zhoumi.

"Aku dengar ada anti fans Yewook, apa itu dia? Keterlaluan sekali hingga mencelakakan Wookie" tambah Sungmin.

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar ocehan para hyungnya dan Kyunhyun tentang antis.

XXX

Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, nyaman sekali di kamar sendiri. Yesung yang menyusul di belakang ikut-ikutan di kasur miliknya. Mereka berdua pun tertawa karena tingkah mereka sendiri.

Hari ini Yewook kembali dan itu artinya Ryeowook bisa tidur di kamarnya yang gabung dengan Yesung. Wookie yang ingat meninggalkan hadiah-hadiah dari fans langsung nyengir sendiri. Lupa merapikan barang-barang di sana.

Yesung membantu merapikan barang Ryeowook, yang kali ini boleh disentuhnya. Hati-hati ia periksa setiap hadiah itu.

Keanehan ditemukannya dari tumpukan barang – barang, Yesung menemukan secarik kertas yang ia yakin dari fans.

"OMG!" teriaknya kalap.

"Ada apa Hyung?" sahut Ryeowook.

"Surat antis!"

_Surat kecaman terkait Kim Ryeowook Super junior _

_Pengirim Seo Yongrim With Super junior Anti fans_

"Yeoja itu lagi!" Yesung marah.

Surat berisi penolakan Ryeowook berada di Super junior dengan bahasa sangat kejam, memaki –maki Ryeowook agar keluar dari Super junior dan berhenti menjadi penyanyi. Masalah ini benar-benar serius, Yesung merundingkannya dengan yang lain setelah mereka pulang nanti.

XXX

Yesung membicarakan tentang antis pada anggota lain. Dorm Super junior main ramai bukan lagi karena Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Henry ikut menginap tapi ribut masalah Ryeowook.

"Apa kita beri dia pembalasan?" Tanya Sungmin.

" Hilang reputasi kita hyung" sahut Eunhyuk.

"Aku rasa Yongrim adalah ketua dari Antis, jadi pasti ia punya banyak anggota untuk menghancur Ryeowook " balas Yesung.

"Tidak semudah itu sunbaenim, atau mungkin ia bertindak sendiri memisahkan diri dari E.L.F?" bantah Zhoumi.

"Sebelumnya yeoja itu telah mencoba memisahkan aku dan Zhoumi-ge dan tidak berhasil, ia mengancam akan membuat kami berdua keluar dari Super junior M" timpal Henry.

"Tapi itu tak berhasilkan, bagaimana kalian bisa menghindari ancamannya?"

"Henli dan aku tidak tahu mungkin karena banyak desakan E.L.F yang menerima kami sehingga dia mencari kekurangan Ryeowook, Yeoja gila" jelas Zhoumi sambil memegang tengkuk Henry agar namja itu tenang.

Tidak untuk Ryeowook, hyung- hyungnya sibuk berdiskusi untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Reaksi Ryeowook jauh lebih tenang menghadapi masalah ini.

Wookie menatap datar setiap hyungnya. Ia kini telah kehilangan semangat untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Dalam hatinya saat ini telah campur aduk perasaan untuk berhenti.

XXX

Pagi harinya semua anggota Super junior akan melanjutkan reality show ulang tahun Ryeowook yang sempat tertunda merekapun kembali ke lokasi syuting, mengingat kejadian yang menimpa Ryeowook gerak –gerik mereka mulai terlihat was-was.

Ryeowook tak merasa trauma dengan kecelakaan itu. Untuk sementara ia buang jauh-jauh ingatan buruknya dan tertawa lebar untuk pekerjaannya sekarang. Tuntutan professional harus ia pertahankan, sungguh Wookie rindu sekali saat-saat di mana belum ada antis yang membencinya.

Pernah sebenarnya Super junior menerima banyak anti fans saat mulai debut, tapi karena menyatukan tekad untuk lebih baik maka keberadaan mereka mulai diterima.

.

.

"Wookie-ah jangan biarkan kegelisahanmu kau simpan sendiri kami ada bersamamu" nasihat Eeteuk pada Ryeowook.

"Apapun masalahmu kami dan ELF pasti akan membantu" sahut Sungmin.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil petanda ia masih ingin menguatkan hati. Wookie begitu tenang kebaikan Eeteuk dan Sungmin.

"Pengambilan gambar selesai, kita break makan siang" ucap seorang kru.

Orang-orang sibuk itu pun berhamburan, membereskan alat-alat kerja mereka. Anggota Super junior langsung di serbu oleh fans yang kebetulan menonton acara. Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Ryeowook dan minta tanda tangan.

Saat suasana hati Ryeowook kembali pulih, beberapa telur busuk terlempar dari berbagai arah menimpa Wookie.

PLOK! SPLASH!

Kepala dan badan Wookie berlumuran telur busuk. Kemudian keluar suara dari kerumunan fans mencerca dirinya, kacau sekali. Ryeowook menunduk seakan menyesal, sampai para pengawal menyelawatkannya dari fans.

Yesung memberontak untuk melawan pelakunya tapi tak berhasil karena mulai dibubarkan security.

"Sial" umpatnya.

Ryeowook diam sambil menunduk saja. Yesung cekatan mengelap wajah namjachigunya itu dari telur busuk. Untung reality show telah selesai mengambil gambar, Wookie bisa pulang setelah ini.

XXX

Di Dorm Super junior…

"Tak kusangka antis kembali menerormu" sahut Kangin.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Wookie-ah?" tambah Eeteuk.

Ryeowook tetap menunduk tak bergeming. Yesung mulai khawatir dan mencoba menegakkan kepala Wookie agar menatapnya. Ryeowook langsung membuang muka, tapi Yesung tahu mata namja imut ini sedang tak tahan untuk menangis.

"Jangan menangis, kuatkan dirimu chagi.." Yesung memeluk Wookie.

"Kita pasti dapat mengatasi bersama" yakin Henry.

"Jangan takut Wookie" Sungmin membelai rambut Ryeowook, di sela pelukan Yesung.

~Ting Tong~

*bel pintu dorm berbunyi*

Shindong bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Ada paket untuk Kim Ryeowook dari seorang fans, tolong tanda tangan di sini" kata Pengantar paket itu sambil menyodorkan bolpoint serta kertas untuk bukti penerimaan.

Shindong menanda tangani kertas, lalu orang itu menunduk salam dan pergi.

Paket itu tak berat seperti kiriman fans kebanyakan. Segera Shindong membawanya ke ruang tengah tempat Ryeowook dan lainnya berkumpul.

"Ini, ada paket untukmu Ryeowook"

Ryeowook menerima paket tanpa berkomentar atau bertanya siapa pengirimnya. Lalu langsung saja Wookie ancang-ancang membuka paket itu di depan teman-temannya.

"Stop, jangan dibuka dulu" sergah Donghae.

"Wae hyung?" balas Wookie datar.

"Jangan-jangan isinya bom!" sahut Eunhyuk polos.

"Kayak yang di tv-tv?" tambah Henry lebih polos.

"Serius?" timpal Siwon.

Bungkus kertas cokelat disobek Wookie perlahan, setelah terbuka masih ada kotak terbuat dari karton hitam di baliknya. Jangan – jangan benar kata Eunhyuk isinya bom, pikir Wookie. Masa begini saja ia gampang terpengaruh.

Penasaran dibukanya kotak itu dan melihat kedalamnya. Di dalamnya terdapat buku tebal, Ryeowook mengeluarkan benda itu dan memberikannya pada Eunhyuk sementara. Kemudian melihat bagian dasar kotak itu.

Yesung merasa familiar dengan buku tebal cokelat yang dipegang Eunhyuk. Seperti album yang pernah di berikan Yongrim untuknya.

Dan Ryeowook terkejut saat menemukan surat di bawah buku tadi, bukan surat biasa tapi sebuah surat berdarah.

"Coba buka.." pinta Eunhyuk takut.

_Berani sekali kau menghindari kami.._

_Baik.. itu mungkin hanya keberuntunganmu saja ya, jika kau tetap berada di antara mereka_

_Kami akan terus menerormu Kim Ryeowook._

_Rest in Peace Soon_

"Kyaa mengerikan" jerit Sungmin.

Tanpa di perintah Eunhyuk membuka album yang dibawanya. Ekspresi semuanya terkejut, termasuk Yesung yang dulu pernah mendapatnya dari Yongrim.

"Du-dulu aku tak melihat foto Wookie di halaman manapun" Yesung gugup.

Tidak terduga, sekarang berisi penuh foto Ryeowook dengan tanda mati pada gambarnya.

"Tidaak!" teriak Ryeowook pergi menuju kamar.

XXX

Para Anggota Super junior lain semakin khawatir, satu teman mereka sedang dalam keadaan bahaya. Mereka harus segara merencanakan sesuatu untuk besok.

Setelah Wookie terlempar telur busuk sehabis syuting, banyak skandal keluarnya Ryeowook dari Super junior.

.

Kyuhyun, Donghae, Shiwon membicarakan masalah itu pada ELF lewat situs jejaring sosial mereka. Yesung dan Shindong mencoba mencari alamat Yeoja pengirim paket. Eeteuk dan Sungmin minta dukungan lewat situs resmi ELF dan yang lainnya menjaga Wookie.

Sementara semua lagi ada kegiatan. Ryeowook diperintah untuk berdiam di dorm oleh manajer.

Meski diberi tugas menjaga Wookie tapi masih saja ada yang pergi jalan-jalan keluar. Ryeowook menelepon Henry.

"_Yoboseyo, Mochi kamu di mana sekarang_?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan Handphonenya.

"_Yoboseyo, ah Wookie-hyung. Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan gege dan_.."

HP disaut Zhoumi.

"_Henli dan aku sedang membeli makanan, apa kau pesan sesuatu Wookie_?" potong Zhoumi.

"_Hey aku mau bicara dengan Henry, bukan kau Zhoumi-ge berikan padanya_!" perintah Ryeowook.

Handphone di ambil Henry.

"_Ehehe.. apa hyung_?" sahut Henry.

"Kamu di mana sekarang?" Ryeowook ga sabar.

"Tenang hyung, aku ada di hatimu kok" goda Henry.

"Eh serius, aku di sini sendiri.. pulanglah!"

Diambil lagi sama Zhoumi.

"Wookie, kau mau merebut Henry dariku?" balas Zhoumi frustasi.

"_Kok ga jelas gini, aku tidak merebut Henry.. Gege kalau lagi beli makanan, aku pesankan Galbi atau Dokbokki ya.. Xie Xie_" Ryeowook gemas sendiri lalu menutup telpon.

"Pasangan aneh, Henry benar-benar tukang selingkuh" gumam Wookie.

Ryeowook mulai mencari kesibukan lain. Ia membuka kembali surat darah dari antis kemarin. Membaca setiap kata yang ditulis oleh pengirimnya dan berpikir.

Sedikit demi sedikit Ryeowook dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu. Sejenak foto dalam album memang bikin ngeri, seperti target pembunuhan. Tapi memang salah apa ia dibegitukan?.

Diperintah untuk diam di dorm bukan berarti Wookie harus benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun.

XXX

"Mochi, Wookie memesan dokbokki dan galbi" kata Zhoumi.

"Galbi? Bukankah itu makanan mahal gege.. Wookie-hyung sengaja memeras kita" balas Henry mengeluh.

"Salah sendiri, kau mengajakku jalan –jalan, ya sudah kita beli dokbokki saja abaikan Galbi" sahut Zhoumi.

*Galbi : makanan Korea terbuat dari daging benar ga readers? *

Zhoumi dan Henry pulang ke dorm. Di jalan pasangan Zhoury bertemu Yesung dan Shindong.

"Hyungdeul kenapa lari terburu-buru begitu" panggil Zhoumi.

"Eh, Zhoumi dan Henry. kami dapat kabar baik!" sahut Yesung.

"Kami telah melacak, info antis dari para ELF" tambah Shindong.

Zhoumi dan Henry terkejut sekaligus senang mendengarnya. Merekapun pulang bersama secepatnya menuju dorm.

"Wookie-ah kabar baik, kami berhasil menemukan mereka" teriak Yesung.

Wookie merasa senag semua temannya begitu peduli. Sekarang hanya bagaimana dia menghadapi para antis itu.

"Kami bisa membantumu bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka" jelas Shindong.

Anggota yang lain akhirnya berkumpul lagi untuk skenario penyelamatan posisi Ryeowook. Diduga Yeoja antis itu adalah seorang mahasiswi. Mereka sudah memperkirakan bagaimana mempertemukannya dengan Wookie.

.

.

Henry di tugasi menyamar sebagai mahasiswa dan memberi tahu salah satu gadis yang sepertinya teman Yongrim.

"Hyungnim beneran ga apa nih nyamar, apa ga ketahuan?" Henry gugup dan menyinggung penampilannya pada Sungmin yang ikut membuntuti.

"Sudahlah.. cakep kok, jangan gugup napa.. anggap aja latihan acting!" balas Sungmin mendorong Henry maju.

Henry mulai pedekate, ia membujuk yeoja itu agar Yongrim mau menemui seorang namja yang ingin bertemu sepulang nanti.

Yeoja tadi langsung berbicara pada Yongrim. Tampaknya Yongrim juga tidak curiga sama sekali.

"Padahal aku harus bertemu teman-teman membicarakan taktik menjatuhkan Kim Ryeowook selanjutnya" keluh Yongrim pada temannya.

Sungmin memberi tanda jempol dengan pekerjaan Henry, dan mereka pergi.

XXX

Sesuai rencana Ryeowook langsung menemui Yeoja bernama Yongrim. Tak ada rasa takut di hati Wookie, ia hanya ingin tidak mengecewakan siapapun dan membersihkan namannya sekarang.

Dua tangannya mengepal dan ia letakkan di atas dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup seperti saat akan naik panggung.

Sepulang dari kuliah. Yongrim datang mencari namja yang janji bertemu dengannya dan menemukan sosok Ryeowook di depannya. Wajah yeoja itu pucat, seperti hendak kabur.

Untung Ryeowook menariknya untuk mendekat. Tindakan gentle Wookie membuat yeoja itu menurut.

"Tenang, aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan tujuanmu" buka Ryeowook.

Yongrim tak menjawab. Ryeowook dengan ekspresi datar mencoba membuat yeoja itu menatapnya.

"Katakan tujuanmu, sebelumnya maaf jika kau tak suka aku berada di antara Super junior, maaf jika aku telah mengecewakan.. tolong katakan sesungguhnya" pinta Ryeowook tenang.

Yeoja itu menatap miris wajah Ryeowook.

"Aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin kau dekat Yesung oppa" katanya polos dan takut.

"Hanya itu, apa kau cemburu? Kurasa kau salah.. kami hanya teman, apa salahnya jika kami berteman baik?" balas Ryeowook.

"Oppa.." sahut Yongrim terputus.

"Gadis remaja untuk beranjak dewasa memang selalu mengalami masa kelabilan.." jelas Wookie.

Yongrim diam penuh tanya dengan perkataan Ryeowook.

"Kau salah memilih serta bertindak Yongrim-sshi, perasaan labilmu bisa membuat semuanya hancur dan memperburuk keadaan, kau tahu banyak orang yang akan mendapat kerugian dari caramu. Aku tahu tindakanmu ini hanyalah kebencian tak mendasar, berhentilah"

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut menyapa wajah gugup Yongrim.

"Maafkan aku, aku Kim Ryeowook akan terus menjadi penyanyi baik dan selalu memberi yang terbaik untuk penggemarku.. kembalilah menjadi ELF, aku mohon" tambah Ryeowook.

Yongrim tertunduk, wajahnya merah dan akhirnya menangis menyesali semua perbuatannya. Ryeowook mengerti itu, ia memeluk Yeoja bernama Yongrim itu lama untuk meredakan emosinya.

Tak ada lagi ancaman terror setelah ini. Kemudian Yongrim dan Antis lainnya menjadi fans sejati, ELF.

Everlasting Friends

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! *jingrak2 gaje*<strong>

**Ryeowook gentleman.. hoho~**

**Lama banget ga di publish-publish fanfic ini, author lagi repot. Maaf ya^^**

**Terima kasih reviewnya di Donghae Bruno Mars, banyak yang suka Haehyuk ya? terharu nih.. XD**

**Yang sudah requ sekuelnya, jangan dulu author masih belum bisa rated tinggi.. maklum masih kecil #plak**

**Soal song fict itu sebenarnya ga boleh ya? Baru tahu.. XD**

**Cuap-cuap : **

**Karena masih kegolong baru di fandom ini, Author masih buruk soal penulisan. Author akan senang kalau banyak yang menyinggung tulisan author, dengan kritik atau saran.**

**Haha sudah gitu saja..gaje.**

**~Saranghae chiguya~**

**Review!**


End file.
